The anger of untouched water
by chimei-nakidasu
Summary: Chapter 10 posted. Hitomi makes her apperance- Alita was pulled from her world, And now she has new problems in this world. yet she has no idea who to trust, the evil Dilandau or the angelic Van.
1. Default Chapter

A scar that will never go away  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Escaflowne characters  
  
Chapter one : Tear struck  
  
Alita was a very popular girl, she attended most of all the extra curricular activities that the school offered. In addition she also took classes on activities in self defense such as archery, Fencing, martial arts, and she also did some meditating to focus her power and clear her mind. Besides from her attractive personality, her physical appearance was quite beautiful. She had silky brown hair that ended just above her waist when she pulled it into a pony tail. Though her body is beautiful, her face surpasses the definition of beauty. One unique thing about Alita was her eyes, you could look at her eyes and tell what mood she was in. her eyes are the deepest blue when she is sad, the are a field green when she is happy, but the most unique color they changed was red, a blood red filled with rage. With this hint of her mood no one could figure out why her eyes stayed blue, they all knew that she was sad when they were blue but she didn't ever look sad. Every one has only seen her eyes blue and green, you were a rare person to see her eyes red. Alita has only had red eyes for one reason when the weak are threatened by the mighty.  
  
After school one day when Alita had a fencing tournament Alita was preparing for it for 2 month, and she certainly looked the part. Alita was just leaving for the tournament, and she got into the car when her father got out and told her that he forgot something and went into the house to ask Alita's mom and older brother if they knew where it was. After Alita's father shut the door of the house there was an explosion....... When Alita got up from the car floor all she could see was black smoke. After Alita collected her thoughts she thought she knew what happened, she thought it was a gas explosion. Not long after the explosion the police and fire& rescue arrived. They found Alita in the car crying, they told her what she already knew, that it was a gas explosion and there were no survivors.  
  
  
  
  
Authors note:  
  
So what did you think of my first fanfic. Well review and I will tell you what happens to Alita. 


	2. A never ending dream

A scar that will never go away  
  
Chapter 2 : The never ending dream.  
  
Alita had grieved for 2 months over the loss of her family and was staying with her best friend. Alita was going into a deep depression, she dropped out of most of the activities she was engaged in and her marks dropped like a rock in the ocean. She wanted to disappear, let the pain just fade away. Alita knew if she was going to be sad like this she didn't want to bring any of her friend down with her, she knew she would have to just vanish and never come back. Alita was just sitting in class staring into space when the bell rang, she was pulled out of her trance by her friend shaking her slightly to wake her up.  
  
"Are you ok Alita you've been acting really weird since....well since the accident" her best friend said with concern.  
  
"I'm fine I just haven't found a reason to be happy"Alita said staring straight ahead like she could look through walls. But she didn't blink.  
  
At that moment a blue warm light came crashing down on Alita, she screamed but it only came out as a whisper.  
  
A little while later Alita woke up with the worst head ache that she has ever experienced.  
  
"ouch" Alita felt a warm liquid flow down her right cheek. She raised her left hand to the unknown substance and pulled her hand away so her eyes could focus to see what it was. It was blood, it flowed freely from her head and she was becoming dizzy, she knew she had to get help fast or she would...die... Wait isn't that what she always wanted, just to fade away, after Alita thought for a minute, she didn't want to go this way but before she could get up she saw her home, the Earth hung up in the sky like a star shining great light. She passed out.  
  
The next time she woke up was in a very large bed, and she was covered by a very heavy blanket. She opened her eyes slowly letting them adjust to the light and then looked around the room. She started from the left and worked her way to the right. Alita saw the door and immediately looked at the handle to see if there was a lock on it, it was a code lock no problem. One of Alita's activities showed her how to get out of a room if you being held captive. Then she saw a fire place, and a desk. When she was turning her head she caught sight of something silver. When she went back she saw a boy around her age sleeping in a chair in the corner. Alita knew instantly why he had chosen the corner. Just in case it was night and she was to wake up he would be in the shadows. Alita looked at the sleeping boy, he was dressed in black and red armor and had the most beautiful hair she has ever seen. Then Alita saw the intriguing sword that was sitting on the table. The hilt was black and red just like his armor and the thin yet strong metal shone like the morning sun. Alita took the sword off the table and hid it under her pillow, and then grabbed a blanket off the bed and slowly slipped it over the young soldier. When she turned to go back to the bed a hand grasped her wrist. Her heart instantly stopped, she thought he may have seen her take the sword and hide it and he wanted it back.   
  
"Why did you put this on me" He wondered  
  
" I didn't want you to be cold, and I assume your the one that brought me here" Alita said while noticing his blood red eyes.  
  
"well don't ever touch me again, you'll do well to remember that" Dilandau said with a harsh voice. After that was said Dilandau left the room mumbling under his breath so that no one could hear him.  
  
Alita was so relieved that he forgot about his sword, but what she couldn't understand was why he was carrying it. Alita was determined to find out where she was and why they carried swords. Alita didn't remember how she got here, but she remembered falling and them waking up here. Alita thought until her head hurt with frustration, then she laid back down on the soft pillow and fell asleep. When Alita woke up she noticed that day light had gone and night had descended upon the dreary planet. As she fully awoke she remembered the young soldier and instantly put up her guard. Her gaze slowly made its way over to the chair that this power driven boy was once sleeping in. When she finally turned to look at the chair she seen a glimmer of light and new it was the boys eyes. She turned and acted like she didn't notice him. Alita laid down and stared at the ceiling for awhile hoping that the boy would either leave or make his presence known. After about an hour Dilandau got fed up with waiting for the girl to notice him so he decided to start clicking his dagger against the chair and make her notice him. Well Alita almost forgot he was there and jumped when the light clicking surrounded the room. Dilandau seemed satisfied with the little scare he had made of the new guest. Alita was a little mad that she had let him scare her but after thinking about it, the slight jump added to her plan. Alita started thinking while she was waiting for the boy to speak or some thing and came up with a plan just in case she needed it. She was thinking of messing with the minds of who ever brought her here. She was going to act like she was a helpless woman and need to be protected. Well her plan was set in motion and she was glad it was. Well after Alita settled Dilandau just stared at her, boring a hole right through her. She just sat there like a statue waiting for him to move his gaze, she felt like he was reading her mind. Then Dilandau got up and in on simple movement he was right in her face right at eye level. They sat there centimeters apart staring into each others eyes. Dilandau sat there just looking for something, he didn't know what but he was looking for something specific. When Alita looked into his eyes all she saw was blood, red staining his large eyes, but they remained unchanged. They both sat there not blinking like they were in a staring contest. When Dilandau looked right into her eyes he saw them change color. Dilandau was taken by surprise with the sight, and he slid back.  
  
"what is your name girl!" He said with a small side glance.  
  
"Alita, and what is your?" She asked wondering is she should have said nothing.  
  
"Dilandau, I'm general of the dragon slayers" While he said that he left Alita sitting there confused  
  
' What are the dragon slayers?' Alita wondered to herself. But before she could start thinking again she wanted to get a head start in her plan.  
  
Authors not:  
  
This chapter is slightly longer than the first. But the first one wasn't really a chapter just really an explanation. Well Please review my story and tell me what you think. 


	3. An escape gone wrong

A scar that will never go away  
  
Chapter 3 : An escape gone wrong.   
  
"what is your name girl!" He said with a small side glance.  
  
"Alita, and what is yours?" She asked wondering is she should have said nothing.  
  
"Dilandau, I'm general of the dragon slayers" While he said that he left Alita sitting there confused  
  
' What are the dragon slayers?' Alita wondered to herself. But before she could start thinking again she wanted to get a head start in her plan.  
  
Alita knew she would have to get out of here, since every time some one left, they would lock the door behind them. One of her classes taught her how to escape any lock, it also included the code locks. She looked through the small bag she had and pulled out some white powder. She then took the brush and wiped some of the white powder on the numbers, so that when a person left they put in the code and the powder would wipe off the numbers that they touched. The only thing holding back this plan was that Alita wasn't sure if they changed the code regularly or if it stayed the same. Alita knew she would be weak for the next few days since her small but effective injuries. Alita knew she shouldn't trust who ever brought her here, and not let the people here get to close. Since the accident Alita had a hard time allowing people to get close to her. She was afraid that if they got to close they would just be ripped from her grasp just like her family was. She only let her best friend Alex get close to her, oh how she missed Alex and wondered if she noticed that she was gone. Alita had now set up small but crucial parts to her plan. She had dismembered her walkman and made a small microphone and used the headphones for a speaker. Not many people knew that Alita was very talented with computers and electronics. Alita listened through the door to make sure that no one was coming cause if some one would find out she was planning to get out her plan would be worth nothing. So after Alita made the assumption that no one was coming she stuck the small microphone to the end of a wire hanger and bent the end until it looked like a 'L' and put it against the floor board of the wall. Hopping that no one would notice the small contraption she would be able to listen to the conversations within the listening distance. Alita was quite proud of her small listening devise, and was positive that it would work.   
  
After about 3 hour of her inventive machine being out in the hall way she has found out that not many people were fond of Dilandau, and that a man named Folken was of higher rank and was wondering about the young lady that was being held captive by the evil general Dilandau and also that Folken had a small tattoo under his left eye. Alita was going to make use of the information she had collected to her advantage. She was going to make Folken help her get away without him even realizing what he had done. Hours had gone by and Alita was starting to get really hungry, she searched her bag for something to snack on cause she didn't want anything that these people gave her. Luckily she had some food in her bag that she could probably live on for a couple of days at the most, but she would have to get something else to nibble on until she could make a successful escape. Alita thought on why she had the food in her bag just in case she didn't want to eat it. Then she remembered one of the activities that she didn't quit was her martial arts and she knew that she wouldn't make it home until well after dinner, so she packed something just in case she got hungry. She had packed 2 sandwiches, 2 juice boxes, a bottle of water and some candy. Alita had to admit that she was addicted to candy, she always had some with her.   
  
After Alita nibbled on some of the small supply of food she started to look around the room. Her eyes instantly found a balcony door. For some reason that Alita couldn't explain, was that she was drawn the the sky no matter what it looked like, she always loved the sky. Sometimes she would look for refuge in it, she would pray that the pain of life would be lifted off her shoulders and tossed into the ocean, and let it sink and to be never found again. Alita also loved the ocean, not for its size and not for its amount of sea life, she loved it because the water looked like it never ended. You could never see the bottom of the ocean, you would see to a certain point and then all you seen was darkness. Sometimes Alita would look into the ocean with her memories flooding back into her life and her sad blues eyes looking for herself in the icy cool water, thinking that this couldn't be her life. That she didn't do anything to deserve this life, she had always done the right thing and she still had something taken away from her. Alita walked up to the large door and opened it, and she gasped when the fresh air hit her lungs like a ton of bricks hitting her at once knocking the wind out of her. After her lungs got use to the fresh air she went to the edge of the balcony and looked over and noticed that she was very, very high up. Alita backed away from the edge not expecting the height to be that much. She seen that there was a chair against the wall and gladly took it for support. Alita wasn't very fond of heights, but she always dreamed of having wings and flying free through the sky's with nothing tormenting her mind. Alita sat in the chair and just stared at the sky, seeing its endless height. She must have lost track of time while she was lost in her day dreams cause she started to notice the sun setting into the horizon. When the sun set the sky was dark and it was like someone covered the sky with a large dark blue velvet blanket and only let the lights of the stars shine through. The dark gave Alita comfort when she was sad, she would always love the dark because no one could find her. Also she felt the stars acted like a guide, and helped her through her tough times. As Alita was thinking about her family tears stung down her face and she desperately wanted them to go away. She felt the tears would make her weak and she wouldn't cry for her family. She knew her family wouldn't want her to cry for them, they wanted her to be happy. But how could she be happy she was alone in a world that she didn't even know existed, and she knew no one else knew it existed too. Alita wiped away her tears and just sat there silent like morning rain falling into a small pond.   
  
Then Alita jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. It was Dilandau.  
  
"What are you doing?" Dilandau asked seeing a hint of tears on her face.  
  
"Nothing" She said with a small voice  
  
"well Dinner is ready and Im sure your hungry, so Lord Folken would like you to join us for dinner" Dilandau said looking away from her, disgusted with himself that he was asking a woman to dinner.  
  
"well thank you for the offer but I'm not hungry" Alita said staring at the sky once more.  
  
" But you haven't eaten in 2 days" Dilandau trying to convince her to come, since Folken ordered him to bring her.  
  
"Well I'm not hungry, but thanks again for the offer" Alita said getting up to go back into the room.  
  
"Suit yourself, but you won't be able to get another meal until morning" Dilandau said leaving the room to tell Folken that the girl wasn't coming.  
  
~ Folken's restricted room~  
  
"Where's the girl?" Folken said impatiently   
  
"She's not coming" Dilandau took his seat across from Folken  
  
"And why not?" Folken said with a look upon his face that made Dilandau sick.  
  
" She said she wasn't hungry, I tried to convince her to come but she just kept refusing"  
  
"She must be hungry, she hasn't ate in over 2 days" Folken said silently to himself.  
  
"Well let eat, may as well not let the food go to waste just cause some girl doesn't want to eat" Dilandau said starting to fill his plate with food.  
  
~Back in Alita's room~  
  
Alita left the doors of the balcony open. In hopes of a sign to whether or not escape from this place. Alita took a seat on the chair that was closest to the balcony and stared at the stars. She soon fell asleep in the large chair being over looked by the stars.   
  
In the middle of the night Alita had a dream about a boy about her age had flew into her room. He had Raven black hair and the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. He wore a red t-shirt and tan cargo pants. But what drew her eyes most of all was that pure white wings that came from his back.' He's an angel" Alita thought. But before anything else happened she woke up. She slowly let her eyes adjust to her surroundings, as her eyes took in the dim light she saw something that was unexpected. The Boy in her dream was real and he was standing right in front of her. The look on the boys face was pure fright, and she knew why. He was probably in there to find information and he found her in the enemy's domain. So before she could say anything the boy put a hand over her mouth and knocked her unconscious. When Alita woke up she had a painful headache and then remembered the boy. She slowly sat up and knew that was a mistake, she felt like the blood had rushed to her head,so she laid back down. She had seen the room she was in, it was a jail cell, it was cold and gloomy and had a weird smell like the water rust on something. Alita stared at the ceiling until the boy broke the silence.  
  
"Who are you?" The boy asked while sitting on a chair in front of the bars.  
  
"I should ask you the same question, and why did you hit me so hard?" Alita said putting her hand on her forehead and felt the same warm liquid running from her head. "Great another wound to add to the others" Alita said silently but The boy heard her.   
  
" I'll get you something for that but who are you"The boy wanted to know who the woman was that he held prisoner.  
  
"I'm Alita and why is everyone asking me who I am, That's exactly what they asked me at that other place.  
  
" What the Zibach floating fortress?" He asked  
  
"well if that's what you call that flying castle then yeah," Alita said felling the throbbing in her head get worse." And who are you?" Alita asked looking over into the brown eyes of the boy who held her captive.  
  
"I'm Van Slanzar De Fanel, King of Fanelia" Van said proudly  
  
"great another place I haven't heard about" Alita said staring at the ceiling again.  
  
"What do you mean you haven't heard about Fanelia, where exactly are you from?" Van asked curiously.  
  
" well the people on that flying fortress said that you call it the Mystic moon" Alita said softly.  
  
"The Mystic moon!" Van said n surprise, but then his thoughts went instantly to Hitomi. Alita saw the sad look that over come the surprised king and she wanted to know why.  
  
"What's wrong your highness" Alita wanted to be nice but she didn't know what to address him as.  
  
" You said you came from the mystic moon, right?" Van asked looking at the floor.  
  
"Yeah" Alita said simply.  
  
"Did you know a girl named Hitomi?" Van asked hopefully that this girl knew who he was talking about.  
  
" Who Hitomi Kanzaki?" Alita said thinking.  
  
"YES!" Van said almost flying off his seat.  
  
"I did know her but we became separated" Alita said moving her gaze from the ceiling to the floor. Van took this as a bad sign but he had to know what happened.  
  
"What happened?" Van asked softly  
  
"Well her parents were friends with my parents, and when the accident happened..." Alita found it hard to talk about this but she continued with a few tears falling down her face. " Hitomi's family moved away and I was sent to a boarding school for girls" Alita said keeping her gaze fixed on the floor.  
  
"What accident, what happened" Van noticed the tears that fell down Alita's face.  
  
" My family was killed"Alita said trying to hold back the tears.  
  
" Im sorry" Van was sorry for asking her to remember that, he knew how she felt because his family was gone too.  
  
" That's all right it was along time ago" Alita said while wiping away the tears. Alita was startled by the lock on the cell being opened.   
  
" If you do what I say I will give you a better room and I could ask you some questions after we get that wound cleaned up" Van said with a small smile.  
  
" Thanks" Alita smiled back at the young king.  
  
Van knew the royal healer was away tending the countries wounded. So Van would treat Alita's wound, and help her to trust him.  
  
"Ouch!" Alita said squinting her eyes as van cleaned her wound " Why did you hit me in the first place?" Alita asked opening her eyes to Van.  
  
" I thought you would have told them about me and I would get caught" Van said while wiping the blood from her head.  
  
" I wouldn't have been able to tell anybody, and I don't see why I would" Alita said biting her lower lip, like when she got nervous.  
  
" And why is that?" Van said wondering why she wouldn't have been able to tell he was there.  
  
" Well for one thing they locked me in that room and wouldn't let me out, and you looked like an angel and I haven't had the best luck lately so I didn't want to screw anything up" Alita averted her gaze to the floor.  
  
Van was taken back by her statement about him looking like an angel. A lot of people fear draconians and wouldn't trust them enough to stay silent. The only thing Van thought was about Hitomi, and how she liked his wings. " you mean your not afraid of me?" Van said looking away.  
  
"Why would I be, your wings are so beautiful" Alita said turning a light shade of pink.  
  
Van started to blush because it has been a while since he had received a compliment from someone besides merle. Van finished bandaging up Alita's cut and wanted to ask her a few more things. " Why do you like my wings" Van asked looking into Alita's blue eyes.  
  
" Well this is going to seem silly but, I've always dreamed of flying, free from the cares of the world I dread so much" Alita lowered her head as if in shame.  
  
" Its not silly" van said with a smile. Van couldn't explain the feeling he was getting from this girl, it was a warm, comforting feeling like when he was young and his mother would sing to him in a soft angelic voice. " Hey would you like to go for a moonlit flight" van said waiting for the soft voice of the girl that sat beside him.  
  
Alita was shocked in the question that was just asked of her. The boy that she had just met was going to for fill her dream. " really, are you sure you want to waste a experience like that on me?" Alita aid looking down seeing the design on the carpet made her dizzy.  
  
"Why wouldn't I" Van said kneeling down to see her eyes, and to his amazement they changed from a blue to a green. " how did you do that?" Van asked   
  
"Do what?" Alita looked up at Van.  
  
"Make you eyes change?" Van said lifting his voice to make Alita more comfortable.  
  
" They only change with my mood, which makes it hard to hide my feelings" Alita said with a small laugh that escaped her lips. Van found her voice soothing, and it took his worries away when she smiled.  
  
"What colors do your eyes change?" The king asked wanting to know how to check her mood.  
  
"well when I'm happy there green, when I'm sad there blue, and when I'm mad there red" Alita said softly but proudly. " It what made me different from any one else on the mystic moon" Alita's statement rolled proudly off her tongue.  
  
" now how about that moonlit flight?" Van said in a tempting voice. Van took off his shirt and let out his wings and he held his hand out to her, Alita gladly took it. They flew for a little and then landed on a cliff and they sat there for a while and then Van broke the silence. " Who took you to the Zibach floating fortress?" Van asked hoping not to here one name.   
  
" I think his name was Dilandau, he held me prisoner and then a man named Folken wanted to see me" Alita said while in thought.  
  
Vans facial expressions had disappeared from Vans face all together. " Who took you to the fortress though?" Van said wanting more specific information.  
  
" Dilandau, I'm sure of it." Alita said slowly. But before anyone could get one more word in there was an explosion and the cliff started to crumble beneath their fingers. Van Jumped and seen Alita was falling and falling fast, and Van seen who had disturbed his evening and it was non other than Dilandau and his dragon slayers. Van sped to the falling girl but before he could reach her a bright light emitted from her body and her body seemed to float there in mid-air. Then all of a sudden wings had sprouted from her back, but they weren't like Vans they were red but the wings didn't contain of feathers but they were wings of a dragon. While van was in shock over the sight before him Dilandau had shot and arrow at him and hit one of his wings, it wasn't where he was aiming but Van started to fall. Van was falling and the speed was increasing with each second he fell. Alita's eyes suddenly shot open, but they were glowing like she was under a trance. She shot down towards van like a arrow, straight and unaffected by the wind. She caught Van in her arms millimeters away from the ground, she landed and put van down. She blinked a few times and her eyes stopped glowing and returned to normal, but they weren't the sad blue or the happy green they were the enraged red. Alita felt this hatred towards Dilandau for damaging Van's wing and for keeping her a prisoner. Alita started to hover over the ground and raised her arms as if holding a bow with an arrow. A light began at her hands and the Bow and arrow appeared but the consisted of only pure light. Alita started to chant some thing, only Van heard.  
  
' as the hatred builds inside  
the voice is replaced with strings of pride  
  
The bow of light can resist pure hate  
The arrow of fire burns with fate  
  
As the arrow is released from a cautioned hand  
The arrow obeys on each command  
  
I command this arrow to retreat the hate  
but do not harm, that will be left up to fate.  
  
" ARROW OF FIRE!" Alita raised her voice as she released the arrow. The arrow headed straight towards Dilandau, as he yelled retreat the arrow burst into flames and caught the men on fire. Dilandau and the dragon slayers fell to the ground trying to extinguish the fire when they heard " ARROW OF WATER!" Alita released another arrow. It headed towards the men on the ground, and a wave of water surrounded them until the fire was gone. Alita wrapped her arms around Van's waist and put his arm around her neck, and she took off. You could here Dilandau yelling at the top of his lungs " I will get you for this Alita, this isn't the last time you've seen me" Alita just giggled. Van was weak and just was comprehending what had just happened. Alita flew into Vans balcony window and laid him on the bed on his stomach so she could try to bandage his wing up as best she could. As soon as Van hit the bed he was unconscious, And Alita took this opportunity to lock the door so no one would come in, since she was sure that no one knew she was there. They would think that someone was trying to assassinate there king. She locked the door and grabbed the medical box that Van used and step by step she bandaged up his wing. It was a little harder than she thought since the feathers were so big. Alita was startled when there was a knock at the door:  
  
" Lord Van Its Allen can I come in?" The man on the other side of the door asked. Alita was panicking on what she should do, and she decided to go out on the balcony and use her wings to go up on the roof and wait until the man went away. And that's what she did, she spread her wings and flew up to the roof.  
After she took off and was almost to the roof she heard the door being broke down.  
  
"Lord Van are you all right?" Allen asked when he first saw Van on the bed. Van had regained consciousness after the door broke down.  
  
"what are you doing Allen?" Van asked Allen with a puzzled look.  
  
" well you had your door locked and you weren't answering so I broke down the door." Allen said with a edge of simplicity in his voice.  
  
As Allen was saying this Van remembered Alita " where is she" Van asked quickly  
  
"Where is who" Allen once again looked puzzled.  
  
"Alita, wasn't she in here when you broke down the door" Van said hopefully cause he had to repay her for saving him from the dark clutches of death.  
  
" well no one was in here Lord Van" Allen said stepping out of the room to go get some one to come and clean up the mess he made.  
  
"Allen create a search party to search the castle for a girl named Alita, just look for strange clothing like Hitomi's" Van said quickly. Before Allen could protest van was through the door and down the corridor. Van searched the castle all day and assumed that the girl had left and was never coming back. So Van needed time to himself, so he made his way up to the roof. When he first went up he just looked down upon his country, an then he was looking around the roof. The he caught a glimpse of red in the corner of his eye and when he looked back there she was. He walked over to her and sat down.  
  
" hey Alita I've been looking all over for you" Van said with concern filling his voice.  
  
"well here I am" Alita said staring into the horizon with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting on her knees. Alita's wings were still out and they were dark red in the day light.  
  
" you should try and retract those" Van said pointing to her wings.  
  
" how?" Alita asked because she never had wings before and didn't know what to do.  
  
" Just relax and focus you wings getting smaller" Van instructed  
  
Alita tried and they just stayed there, they didn't retract, She tried with all her might but nothing. "Nothings happening" Alita said to Van with a worried look cause there may be something wrong.  
  
"we should go and check the library because your wings are different then mine, they may not work the same" Van said taking hold of her hand. While they were walking along the roof Alita relaxed and her wings wrapped around her and the hook looking part on the bent part of the wing hooked together. Van noticed her wings moving and turned around, her wings cover her whole upper body and hung down like a cloak. " You should keep your wings like that, so that no one will give you trouble" Van said in a suggesting way.  
  
"All right" Alita agreed.  
  
They walked to the library, but before they got there they ran into Allen.  
  
" Hey Allen you can call off the search" Van said while he was walking.  
  
" Is this the young lady that we have been trying to find all day" Allen asked. Van just simply nodded " You know m' lady Lord Van was really worried about you" Allen said looking from Alita to Van then back to Alita. Alita and van both turned a bright shade of red, Allen just laughed. When Allen finally walked away Van continued to the library. Van found all he books on wings, and winged creatures, after search for what felt like a life time Van found what he was looking for. It was a prophecy.  
  
One shall fall upon geae.  
with wings like a dragon.  
their powers will either destroy or bring forever peace.  
The fate of geae rests on the souls of the mystic tribe of the forgotten forest.  
The chosen one will have to choose to side with good or evil.  
This will bring the fate of the deciding planet.  
Just one caution should be taken with care  
Don't allow the chosen one to feel hatred upon you  
or you are doomed to the fate of her opposing arrow.  
  
Van read the book on this prophecy and found that the wings will not retract.   
  
Authors note:  
  
This chapter is longer and more interesting. Please review my story and what you think should happen to Alita or any of the other characters. Thanz for reading 


	4. A death threat

The anger of untouched water  
  
Chapter 4 A death threat  
  
  
  
" That makes one more time Van has escaped my clutches," Dilandau said while in a room coated in a color that could  
only be noticed as blood red. " But he wont leave my sight alive next time" he said under his breath.  
A short knock bled throughout the room, breaking the comforting silence in Dilandau's room.  
  
"What is it?" Dilandau yelled, infuriated by the disturbance of his thoughts.  
  
"A messenger brought a message from the Fanelian kingdom" A boy on the other side of the door stated.  
  
" bring it in" Dilandau said with a lower tone of voice. A boy, about 15 with a strange hair cut walked in and knelt on one knee, with his arm extended holding the message. Dilandau slowly walked over to the boy and snatched the message out of his hand. It had the Fanelian crest pressed in wax sealing its words for only the receivers eyes to read. The message stated  
  
  
Dilandau Albato  
  
  
My name is Alita, as you already know from previous meetings.  
I regret to inform you that I don't have the best feelings towards   
you. I have two demands for you to for fill, one I ask you to leave  
Fanelia alone. If you don't I will be forced to use the powers of the  
mystic tribe of the forgotten forest against you. You have already   
experienced first hand what a part of that power is, so I encourage   
you not to get on my bad side. Also tell Folken Fanel that I wish to  
have a meeting with him as soon as possible.  
  
  
Sincerely  
Alita   
  
  
  
  
After Dilandau finished reading the message he walked out of his room and walked with long strides to make his way to Folken's courtiers.  
  
"Folken!!!" Dilandau shouted.  
  
"What is it Dilandau?" Folken said with annoyed written all over his face.  
  
" Would you happen to know anything about the powers of the 'Mystic tribe of the forgotten forest'?" Dilandau said while reading the message  
once more. Folken got up and walked over to one of the book cases.  
  
" Why would you need to know something like that?" Folken said scanning the books, looking for the one with the specific information. After  
running his finger over the ancient dusty books Folken found the book he was looking for.  
  
  
~* back at the Fanelian palace*~  
  
  
Alita knew that her wings were there to stay and she couldn't retract them like Van did. But her wings weren't like Vans, his are like the angels from  
the heavens, and hers were like a demons forever doomed to be a demon. Alita's gaze drooped to the floor and her face was drained of expression. Van seen   
her head lower and looked at her face trying to figure out what she was feeling.  
  
" What are you thinking about?" Van asked the girl that sat there with a silent eye searching the floor.  
  
" Just everything" Alita said, her voice trailed off into the breeze of chilled air.  
  
" Well... what are you thinking about the most?" Van said trying to get the girl to come out of the silent hole she crawled into.  
  
" How your wings are different than mine" Alita said turning so she could see out the window and search the sky for salvation.  
  
" what are you looking at?" van said trying to keep the conversation going.  
  
" the stars. They are so silent yet they have so much to tell." Alita said softly.  
  
" So what do you love most in your world?" Van wanting to see what her reply was.  
  
" Nothing, nothing in my world" Alita said again a silent eye searching the floor.  
  
" You mean there is no one that you care about in your world?" Van asked in pure shock, there was always someone that someone cares about.  
  
" No, my family was killed and my friends were all starting to dislike me since I was so sad" Alita said letting one tear roll down her soft skin which was highlighted by the   
beams of silver light coming through the windows. " You know Van, stained glass is a swish of color through this gray dreary world" Alita said shutting her eyes for a moment.  
Van didn't' want Alita to be sad and it hurt him to see Alita lost in a world where she was just thinking. So Van spoke up just to learn a little bit more about the new girl.  
  
" So what do you love most out of anything, anywhere?" van asked   
  
" The stars.., the ocean, and the sky" Alita said with little emotion.  
  
" Umm Alita?" Van asked turning a little facing away from Alita.  
  
"Yeah" Alita seen Van turn and she turned a little to still be able to look at his face if she glanced up.  
  
" DO you have a special guy on the Mystic moon?" Van said turning a lovely shade of pink even though he loved another.  
  
" No the guys on the Mystic moon are all the same, They lack uniqueness" Alita stated while twisting a strain of loose hair " Van" Alita said turning wanting to get some answers for herself.  
  
" mmm....?" Van mumbles knowing that she would have some questions of her own, but Van didn't mind.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Alita curled her tongue after she said this thinking on how to word her question." Why where you sneaking into the Zibach floating fortress?" Alita asked  
  
" My brother is part of Zibach, and I wanted to know if he was going to attack fanelia again" Van said getting up and laying down on his bed.  
  
" what is your brother's name?" Alita asked simply hoping that one name didn't come out of Vans mouth.  
  
" Folken" Van said trailing the design on the ceiling with his eyes.  
  
Alita shut her eyes for a second to collect her thoughts, Alita licked her lips and swallowing hoping the overwhelming dryness in her mouth would go away. Van saw her shut her eyes and he sat  
up and just looked at her, and remembered his conversation with Alita when they first talked. And his most cherished memories came back to him.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
"Did you know a girl named Hitomi?" Van asked hopefully that this girl knew who he was talking about.  
  
" Who Hitomi Kanzaki?" Alita said thinking.  
  
"YES!" Van said almost flying off his seat.  
  
  
"I did know her but we became separated" Alita said moving her gaze from the ceiling to the floor. Van took this as a bad sign but he had to know what happened.  
  
"What happened?" Van asked softly  
  
"Well her parents were friends with my parents, and when the accident happened..." Alita found it hard to talk about this but she continued with a few tears falling down her face. " Hitomi's family   
moved away and I was sent to a boarding school for girls" Alita said keeping her gaze fixed on the floor.  
  
Oh how van missed Hitomi, and everyone but Alita knew. Van also thought about Alita's family and took pity on Alita. He knew as well how it felt to grow up without a loving family, to care for you when you are ill, or to be the shoulder you can cry on when something went bad. Van also thought how this girl could be so weak yet only shed a few tears when she spoke of her departed family, or is she more than what she seems?  
  
But what Van didn't know was that Alita didn't go to a boarding school for girls, she went to a foster family that was everything but kind to her. She was only living with them for a short time since Alita's friend's parents took her out of the hostile situation. Alita was unfortunately placed with a family that felt that when you did something wrong you got punished...... badly. Alita was beaten for even the slightest mistake such as forgetting to put the napkins out on the table for dinner. Also Alita had scars to prove it, she had a lot down her arms and legs but her back was the worst. She use to get hit wit a large leather belt until she bled enough to satisfy the family's taste for blood shed. Alita kept this memory locked in the darkest corner of her mind swearing that she would never try and remember those moments that her life couldn't get any worse.  
  
  
~* Back in Folken's courtiers*~  
  
"So Dilandau what do you want to know?" Folken said opening the book as a cloud of dust rose and then fell.  
  
" What is the full power of there tribe?" Dilandau said waiting to see what was the out come if he was to anger the newest girl he'd met.  
  
" Utter destruction." Folken read amazed at the power this tribe with held.  
  
" But there is a saying that they say, sort of a spell as you may call it." Dilandau said with a shimmer of a challenge in his eye.  
  
" What is the saying, cause I want to know what it is?" Folken said wanting to know just how much Dilandau knew about something.  
  
"It went a little like this :   
  
as the hatred builds inside  
the voice is replaced with strings of pride  
  
The bow of light can resist pure hate  
The arrow of fire burns with fate  
  
As the arrow is released from a cautioned hand  
The arrow obeys on each command  
  
I command this arrow to retreat the hate  
but do not harm, that will be left up to fate." Dilandau said re-sighting it from his memory.  
  
Folken just nodded after Dilandau said this, his eyes searching for an answer to his own question. " How exactly did you know this Dilandau?" Folken said catching a glimpse of Dilandau from the corner of his eye.  
  
" I met one of the tribe members" Dilandau said calmly.  
  
"What, Dilandau please say you didn't do anything to them" Folken said with a hint that Dilandau may have done something wrong, and Folken would have to report to Emperor Dornkerk and tell him that he had just let a legendary power slip out of his fingers before he even knew it was here.   
  
" No I didn't do anything to her, but she does dislike me though" Dilandau said with a little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
" all right Dilandau but don't do anything more to her because Emperor Dornkerk would want to have her power" Folken said standing up to show Dilandau out.  
  
" OH and also she wrote me this note" Dilandau said tossing the half crumpled paper at the standing man.  
  
After Dilandau walked out of the room folken started to un-crumple the paper and read the note. Folken read the message at least 6 times and each time he was thinking why she would want to see him. Folken called for a messenger and sent a letter addressed to Alita to the Fanelian kingdom and then he let his thoughts go with the messenger. " I guess there's no turning back, this could be the end or a whole new beginning.   
  
  
  
Authors Note:  
  
This Chapter is shorter than the previous one but I had other things to do. Well please Review and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions please let me know.  
  
thanz 


	5. Silence may lead you to somewhere unexpe...

The anger of untouched water  
  
Chapter 5: Silence may lead you to somewhere unexpected, yet the road of life can be twisted.  
  
As Van was thinking what this unknown woman was capable of an small knock intruded the silence that overthrew the room.   
  
" Who is it" Van said in a deep voice.  
  
" I have a message for lady Alita" The boy said awaiting for the order to enter.  
  
" Come in" Van said and took a look at the boy that was carrying the letter. He was a young boy no older than 8 and had a small hat that just hid his left eye. The boy handed the Mysterious woman the letter and walked out of the room.  
  
" who is it from?" Van asked wondering why she was getting a letter since she has only been there for three days.  
  
" The Zibach empire" Alita said wondering if Folken had agreed to her request. So Alita opened the letter with anticipation and it stated:  
  
  
Dear Alita  
  
I hear you wanted to see me for reasons unknown, and   
I have considered your solicit (desire) to see me. I have   
agreed to see you if and only if you are alone and not   
accompanied by anyone but yourself. I will meet you   
at the edge of the forest at midevening after dinner tomorrow   
night .  
  
  
  
Till tomorrow  
Folken   
  
Alita was a little taken back with this agreement, she also didn't know if she wanted Van to know about this little endeavor. Alita felt a small power running through her hands and it made them tingle as if Jack frost has been breathing on them (frost bite) she ran her index finger along the letters and they suddenly disappeared. Alita could believe her eyes, she had to blink and clear her thoughts just to see if she was hallucinating it all. But when she looked again the words were still missing.  
  
" What does it say?" Van asked walking up to Alita.  
  
" Nothing, nothing at all" Alita said showing him the letter, absent of words.  
  
" Ok but it's late so you should get some rest" Van suggested to the girl that looked puzzled over the letter.  
  
" Ok sorry to keep you up" Alita apologized  
  
" It wasn't you, and get some sleep" Van said before he walked out and shut the door behind him.  
  
Alita laid the letter on the bed and sat down beside it. She just sat there staring at it for a while and then she started to wonder how she made the words slip off the page. The disappearing words disturbed her and she found sleep was long to come so she decided to take a walk. Alita noticed that Van didn't lock the door when he exited, this was one difference that made Alita feel more comfortable here than in the Zibach floating fortress. So Alita cautiously opened the door and searched the hall for a source of life, when she didn't find any she slipped out of the room and she started to make her way down the long cold corridors. She finally made it to her destination that she was looking for. She walked out onto the Balcony that had a hammock, she laid down on the hammock and just stared up at the stars that she loved so much. She laid there staring into the deep black ocean for a long time and she started to sing a tune that she had stuck in her head.  
  
The dark night sky separates us  
to lay bare our hearts as they call out to each other.  
Cast off your useless trappings. Some things can only be seen  
when you've lost everything.  
  
Oh wind, I will stand and face you!  
I will go to the sea of anguish,  
though bonds cut my chest,  
and the crushing waves are endless.  
  
What does everyone seek by fighting?  
Does spilled blood cause flowers to bloom?  
Until the precious tomorrow is in my hands...  
Until the day we meet...  
  
Oh wind, I will stand and face you!  
I will go and head for the brilliance.  
Embracing prayer to my heart,  
I wander the seemingly dark future.  
  
Oh wind, I am not afraid!  
Love is the miracle I have found!  
It's my joy to believe in you.  
The storm blows so that we might realize [our] love. ( Song from Record of Lodoss war)  
  
While Alita was singing her favorite song she didn't realize she was being watched. As her song cut through the silence of the upcoming darkness, a unknown person stayed hidden using the shadows as a shield from focusing eyes. The person was watching Alita from the top of a old tree using its leaves as a veil so no one recognized him. Slightly after her solo Alita drifted into the warm comforting waves of sleep.  
  
~* Van*~  
  
" I still can't figure out that girl" Van said to Allen   
  
" well do you like her, cause love can cloud your judgment" Allen said with a grin  
  
" No I still love...." Van cut his sentence short  
  
" I know Van" Allen said softly.  
  
When Allen left Van sat in his room alone and stared into the darkness. Then a thought suddenly came to his mind, merle was supposed to come back today. Van walked to the throne room and noticed merle was asleep on a big chair beside the 'throne'. Van sighed and picked Merle up and carried her up to her room. The next day Van asked merle about her trip.  
  
" So merle how was the trip to Asturia?" Van asked  
  
" It was all right, except for the meetings you wanted me to attend in your place, now I know why you dislike those meetings." Merle said giggling slightly.  
  
Van and merle talked for what felt like hours, but had only lasted at least 35 minutes. Merle had requested that Van get some rest as well as herself. Van left merle to slip into her dream land, and Van walked to his room. But as he walked along the corridor he heard foot steps quickening towards him. A small girl whirled around the corner and then spotted Van.  
  
" Your majesty," She said trying to catch her breath " Lady Alita is gone and we can't find her anywhere, my mother told me to come get you at once" The young girl told the young king still gasping for air.  
  
" Thank you, and where is your mother?" Van asked the young girl.  
  
" She's waiting for you in pretty ladies room" The girl said taking hold of Vans hand and guiding him to her mother. The little girl was getting a little tired from the short but quick journey so Van picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. Van Walked into Alita's room carrying the young tired out girl, with her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
" Your majesty, what happened is Sheris all right" The worried woman asked while pointing to the small child in Vans arms.  
  
" Oh no she's fine She's just a little tired out you should take her to get some rest, she did a lot of running" Van said handing the small weight that was once was in his arms over to the short pudgy woman. " Oh and what is this about Alita being missing?" Van asked while regaining the reason he had come here in the first place.  
  
" well I'm usually the person that brought the lady what she needed, and when I came here this morning she wasn't anywhere to be found. So I sent my daughter to find you because I knew you would be interested in her whereabouts just encase some thing may have happened." The woman said before exiting the large room with the King standing alone. Van started to worry when no one could find Alita anywhere in the castle. So Van had to resort to measures that he hasn't used, just to keep the memory's away. Van closed his eyes and cleared his thoughts, just as the woman he cherished so deeply had taught him. His mind had looked all over the castle and then he searched the outer perimeter, and that's when he found where she had been hiding. He seen her sleeping figure on a familiar balcony on the west side of the castle. He walked quick but not enough to drain his energy, and he made his way to the west wing of the palace. Van opened the door of the balcony quickly but silent enough not to disturb the dreams of the maiden sleeping before him. He watched her for awhile and a thought crossed his mind. " I know when people sleep the should look peaceful,and happy, but when I look at Alita when she sleeps she looks scared and distressed" Van quietly thought to himself. So Van finally picked Alita up and carried her to her own room wondering how she got out there and why.   
  
~* At the Floating fortress*~  
  
Dilandau was getting restless, and agitated. He had not felt the pleasure of taking a life in a long time, he was just sent to watch that stupid girl. He didn't know the reasons why he was ordered to watch her and know her whereabouts at all times, he just knew that Folken or Emperor Dornkerk was interested in the young woman for something.  
  
Folken was pacing his courtiers while he was thinking what to do about this meeting that was only mere hours away. He thought and thought until he came up with a plan. He walked to Dilandau's private training room in search for Dilandau. With Folken's luck Dilandau was there.  
  
" Dilandau!" Folken raised his voice.  
  
" What is it now Folken!" Dilandau said still fighting an invisible enemy.  
  
" I have a new mission for you" Folken said ready to put his plan into motion.  
  
~* Back at the Fanelian Castle*~  
  
After a few hours pasted Alita finally woke up, and she noticed that she was in her own bed.  
  
" How did I get here the last thing I remember I was laying on the hammock" Alita said to herself. She scanned the room to see if there were any unwelcome guests, but there wasn't. Alita got up and got dressed, she still felt weird about the letter and the words disappearing, and also she was wondering what she was going to do at this meeting. She didn't know anything about this man but she assumed that he was a strong fighter and she wasn't to underestimate him. Alita had taken lessens in fighting and other defense techniques, and she often looked back on her teachers words and what they had said. She specifically took her martial arts teachers words seriously he would teach you about your opponent and what you should look for. She remembered one time he had been talking to her, he said  
  
" Alita you are a very good fighter, your skills surpass anyone I know including myself, it is as if you were born to fight." The low voice of her teacher rang through the training area.  
  
" I only fight to protect the ones I love" Alita stated.  
  
" That is a good motivation tool, but it may be your greatest weakness also" He said turing his back to her. Alita only nodded to this. " Alita you should never let on your true abilities until you are sure you can trust the person, for they may use it to there advantage" His voice was soft yet commanding.  
  
" Yes sir, I haven't been able to tell anyone since my parents were killed, so I don't think that will be a problem" Alita said letting her eyes wonder.  
  
" also you should stay focused at all times, for you never know what is going to happen" Alita knew this was true. " Never underestimate your enemies for they may surprise you, just like you surprised me." The teacher turned and held out a sword.  
  
" What is this" Alita wondered what this meant.  
  
" there is more to you than what meets the eye and I know that because no one for about 2000 years has had the amount of strength, skill, and especially heart that you have, so I wanted you to have this." he handed the sword to her.  
  
" But its so beautiful are you sure you want to give it to me, there are plenty of good fighters that you could give this to, a more worthy person." Alita said looking over the sword. It had a a black hilt with a red gem at the tip, but as you look down the sword it had a dragon carved into the steel.   
  
" That is what I admire about you Alita, you do not think you are worthy of anything great yet you hold more power than anything I have seen. I also think you are the only person that could use it. It is a very advanced technology, the sword can become hidden from your enemies so they see you as harmless, and that's when your modesty can come in handy. You believe that you are not worthy and you seem unworthy until some one you love or care about is threatened." The explanation continued. " One last thing Alita, you should never show your enemy your pain no matter what" He said softly  
  
" Thank you" Alita could only say these simple words for they were the only words that could escape her throat. Her teachers had become her family since the accident, they were the only one's that she was able to trust and care about. This was one conversation she wasn't going to forget, she would take his words and pass them on to her own children if she had any.  
  
Alita was very hungry since she hasn't eaten for awhile, she would ask the pudgy woman if it was possible to eat in her room. The woman would always say yes and bring her some food. But Alita was worried a lot and would tend to miss the last few meals that were held. Alita was going to make her way to the kitchen but then reminded herself that she didn't have a clue were it was. So Alita decided to walk around and try and memorize her surroundings so that she could find her way around.   
  
Alita had been walking for about an hour and a half and she was getting bored, she had already found where the throne room was, where the soldiers train, and where the weapons where kept. Soon Alita was to bored to walk any more inside the castle so she wanted to walk outside. She had seen that it was a beautiful day and the sky was blue. She walked for a while not knowing where she was going and soon she got frustrated with how big this place was. Alita finally spotted someone and hoped that they could help her. She ran up to them and she was pondering on what question she should ask, because she didn't know who she could trust.  
  
" Excuse me, I'm a bit lost and wondered if you could help me?" Alita asked her voice sounding helpless.  
  
" Where do you need to go Milady?" The woman asked in hopes that she could be of some help.  
  
" I seen it was a beautiful day and would like to know where I go to get outside?" Alita asked looking out a near by window.  
  
" You go straight through this corridor and then turn left, after you turn left you take your first right and then go through the doors at the end of the hall way" The woman said with a satisfied grin on her face.  
  
" Thank you very much" Alita slightly bowed her head.  
  
" Your very welcome" The woman was taken back by the girls politeness. With that the woman turned and walked in the opposite direction than the current destination Alita was heading. Alita followed the directions that the woman gave her and found the doors, when Alita opened them she instantly gasped. When she opened the doors she seen the most beautiful garden that she has ever laid eyes upon. She walked up to the garden wall that was a large bush in full bloom of dazzling white roses. She just stood there at the wall and admired the small flowers that laid upon it making it look fragile and it would break if you touched it. Then all of a sudden Alita heard a soft type of music humming in her ear. Alita quietly made her way towards the music and noticed it was an instrument, a single instrument but beautiful non the less. Alita peeked her head out from a bush and saw Van sitting on a near by rock playing a instrument that looked and sounded similar to the flute. Alita found the music to be soothing and it relaxed her let her tense muscles loosen and her whole body felt like it was lying in a soft bath. She didn't want to disturb Van so she quietly walked over under a cherry blossom tree and closed her eyes to let the soft notes clear her mind. After Van was finished the song Alita opened her eyes and applauded his song. Van didn't know Alita was there so he was startled when he heard the soft sound of clapping behind him. He whirled around to meet the deep blue eyes of Alita.  
  
"Alita how long have you been here?" Van asked slightly turning red suspecting that she was there the whole time.  
  
" Enough to hear your lovely song" Alita said with a sincere tone of voice.  
  
" Oh" Van said turning yet another shade deeper.  
  
" You play amazing" Alita gave a well deserved compliment   
  
" thank you" Van said putting the instrument down. "So what are you doing here" Van asked striking up conversation.  
  
" I seen the sky was so blue and I didn't want to walk around the castle all day so I decided to come outside." Alita said  
  
" Oh ok well are you hungry they should be making lunch right now" Van said smiling  
  
" Actually I'm really hungry" Alita blurted out then looking very embarrassed   
  
" Ok well why don't you join me" Van asked   
  
" Sure" Alita said smiling that she was finally getting something to eat.  
  
After Van and Alita had lunch they walked around the castle some more, Van showed her specifically where thing were so she wouldn't get lost again. Then at around 9 o'clock Van said that he had a long meeting with his advisors that would take well past midnight. She said goodnight to Van and she was glad that he had a meeting, because she wouldn't have to explain her going out at night.  
  
At about 11:30 Alita made her way to the gardens so she could meet Folken. She Walked to the edge of the forest with 15 minutes to spare. Alita was dressed in All black clothing that was supplied by the pudgy woman that took care of her. Alita was standing there for about 10 minutes and still had no sign of Folken coming. Then out in the distance she heard a twig break under pressure. She spun around on one foot and came to face with a tall man with short blue spiky hair and a small tear drop tattoo underneath his left eye.  
  
" I see your early Milady" Folken said with a cool tone.  
  
" I'm not the only one" Alita retorted the comment.   
  
" Well your the one that requested my presence, so why have you asked me here?" Folken asked the slightly hidden girl.  
  
" I wanted to know more about your brother?" Alita stated  
  
" And why would you want to know about him" Folken asked a little confused by her reply.  
  
" I need to know how much I can trust him" Alita said glancing back at the castle.  
  
" well my brother is a good person but he could never stand up to me" Folken said also looking at the huge kingdom." He may be king but I have the superior power, or I will" Folken stated while looking at Alita, then he waved his hand and someone jumped out from the surrounding trees and hit her in the head rendering her into a black world. When Alita woke up she had a splitting headache, and she could barely keep her eyes open for they were dry and sore for reasons unknown to Alita. Then after her eyes felt a slight bit better she tried to get up but the shearing pain that went through her back was unbearable. So she laid there and stared at the ceiling for hours on end until there was a small clicking sound of the door opening. Alita directed her gaze on the person that had walked through the door, but she didn't know who he was. He was tall and had brown hair and he had a serious yet compassionate look upon his face. Alita didn't speak to him for he had already started to speak, but he wasn't talking to her he was telling her.   
  
" Lord Folken will be seeing you shortly" The boy said and then exited the room.  
  
" What do they want with me, Im not worth anything" Alita said out loud to herself.  
  
" Oh but you are" A voice that only sounded so familiar.  
  
" Folken" Alita spat out the name as she was betrayed.  
  
" So you remember me" Folken said in a sly tone.  
  
" I don't see why I would because your not worth remembering" Alita said  
  
" Well you have no choice, and now your mine to control" Folken said smoothly  
  
" And why do you say that, No one has the right to control me" Alita said sending him a death glare.  
  
" Oh but I know how you don't like to see weak people that can't defend themselves get hurt" Folken said  
  
" Yeah what does my feelings have to do with it?" Alita asked  
  
" well this," Folken waved at the door and a little girl was pushed in. Alita recognized her from Fanelia, she was the pudgy woman's daughter Sheris. " if you do as I say this girl will go free but if you don't no one will see her again." Folken said with a threatening voice.  
  
" No don't hurt her, I'll do as you say" Alita said looking down at the floor in shame, she had not let anyone get the better of her in a long long time. " but why would you want me?" Alita asked glaring at them with bright red eyes.   
  
" You are more than you seem" Folken said simply " I'll leave her here for a while so i don't have to worry about both of you." Folken walked out of the room and locked the door.  
  
~* Back at the Fanelian kingdom*~  
" guards we need to send a search out for lady Alita, she has been missing since late last night." Van raised his voice" Also keep a look out for young Sheris" van said.  
  
Van had gone to check up on Alita and seen she wasn't in her room and then her deepened the search and still could find her. So when everything else failed he once again used Hitomi's power. She was still no where to be found, and Van was starting to get worried.  
  
~* At the floating fortress*~  
  
Alita looked around and noticed that this was the same room that she was put in when she was in the Zibach floating fortress. Alita walked up to the window and saw how far up from the ground they were. Alita was still wearing all her cloths so with some luck they didn't see her wings. Alita walked up to the frightened little girl and gave her a reassuring hug. " Did they hurt you at all Sheris" Alita asked looking into the deep brown eyes of the small girl.  
  
" No, all they did was take me from home, Oh please don't let them take me from you, there so scary and I don't know if they will take me home" The little squeezed her small arms around Alita and started to weep.  
  
" Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you," Alita said looking at the window thinking." Do you trust me?" Alita looked into the soft eyes that were pleading to her.  
  
" yes" The little girl said between breaths  
  
" Good, so hold on tight"Alita said taking off the cloak that she had been wearing. The little girl was confused but did what she was told. Alita walked over to the window and opened it, it led to the balcony. Alita spread her wings and lifted off, the girl in her arms tightened her grip and buried her face in Alita's shoulder. Alita thought that she had gotten away and let her guard down, as she was flying Alita felt a stinging in her wing and when she looked at it an arrow was sticking out from both sides. They started to fall and Sheris started to sob, Alita promised Sheris that she wouldn't let anything happen to her so she wrapped her body around Sheris to act as a shield from the hard ground that was charging at them at an alarming speed. They finally hit and Alita could barely move and heard an order to retrieve them, Alita loosened her grip and seen that Sheris was not injured,  
  
"Are you all right Sheris?" Alita asked  
  
" Yes Im fine" Sheris said   
  
" OK well we can't talk there coming and I don't want them to get you so if you run in that direction it should lead you home, And run as fast as you can and don't turn back" Alita said, " Don't turn back no matter what, Also Sheris don't tell lord Van that Im here it will just cause even more problems, I will get back some how but on my own. Just tell him that I'm all right." Alita said giving the girl one more hug and let her go. As soon as Alita's grip loosened the small girl bolted up and ran.  
  
Alita was on the verge of blacking out but she didn't want to leave until she knew Sheris was ok. A guard started to pass her to retrieve the small girl but was stopped by a commanding voice.  
  
" Let the little on go, she is of no use to us" She knew the voice all to well it was Dilandau. Dilandau walked up to Alita until he was right above her. " So what where you trying to do escape?" Dilandau said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
" No I just didn't trust you guys with the job of returning her home" Alita said   
  
" well now you've done that so you will be coming and serving Lord Folken" Dilandau said with a snicker. Just as Dilandau said this Alita blacked out.  
  
A little while later Alita woke up and was graced with the first sign of life was Dilandau. " So sleeping beauty finally awakes." Dilandau said with a small smirk.  
  
" Dilandau be quiet" Folken ordered and Dilandau glared at Folken for making him look bad. " Alita Since you said you were going to do as I say I'm putting you as a rank in the Dragonslayers" Folken said waiting for the reactions that he was sure to get.  
  
" What, what do you mean a dragonslayer, she couldn't be worthy enough to be a dragonslayer" Dilandau yelled  
  
" What is a dragonslayer" Alita had wondered what the dragonslayers were since she had come to this planet.  
  
" There an elite force that serves Zibach" Dilandau spat out.   
  
" well I'm surely not the person your looking for because I can't fight" Alita said worried that they had detected her abilities.  
  
" Then why did I find this in you bag when you got here the first time" Folken said while showing the sword that her martial arts teacher had given her. Alita gasped and lunged for the sword hoping to get it, but he pulled it back.   
  
" It was my teacher's sword" Alita said while her eyes where on the ground so they wouldn't be able to detect her anger. Folken walked up to her and lifted her head up so he could see her eyes.  
  
" You have remarkable eyes" Folken said staring into the sea of blood that was contained in her eyes. Dilandau seen her eyes and noticed that they where a different color than what they were when they met.  
  
"How is it possible for your eyes to change?" Dilandau asked wondering  
  
" That's mine to know and your to find out" Alita said wanting to confuse him with a riddle.  
  
" Fine " Dilandau said simply and then left.  
  
" I will be back with your uniform, but you will train with Dilandau until he feels you are ready to train with the dragonslayers" Folken said while he was exiting. He came back with a bundle in his hand and a ribbon. " here's the uniform and the ribbon is for your hair, you can use your own sword, and I will retrieve you when training starts" Folken then left Alita to change and to collect her thoughts.  
  
~* Back at the Fanelian Palace*~  
  
Van was pacing the throne room as a loud knock came at the large oak doors.  
  
" Come in" Van ordered and saw a guard walk in with a small bundle in his arms, Van ran up to the guard and seen it was the young Sheris wrapped in a blanket.  
  
" Take her to the medical wing to see if she's injured." Van ordered. But then a small whisper hit his ear  
  
" What did you say?" Van said looking at the guard then looking at the small girl.  
  
" Lady Alita will be all right, she'll find her way back." Sheris said before her eyes closed.  
  
Van was confused with this, did he hear her right did she say that Alita would be all right, and she would come back. Van needed some time to think so he pushed his way past the guard and walked out of the room.  
  
~* The floating fortress*~  
  
Folken had Come and retrieved Alita and was taken back on how beautiful Alita looked in the uniform. It was the Same as the rest of the dragonslayers but it was all black and it matched her sword. Also with the black uniform her red eyes stood out like a black dot on a white piece of paper. Folken guided her to the training room where he was going to introduce her to the rest of the slayers.  
  
Folken walked up to a door and all Alita could hear was yelling and recognized it as a charging warning.  
  
" Stay here and I will wave you in when I want you to enter." Folken said and took the small nod that Alita gave was a yes. Folken entered the room and Alita heard him say.  
  
" Slayers there will be a new soldier that will be joining your ranks and I would like you to treat them as you would treat anyone in this room, understand" Folken glared at them  
  
" Yes sir" All of their voices echoed down the hall way.  
  
Folken waved at Alita and she walked in with her head held high. She heard some of the whispers coming from the soldiers and she wasn't the least surprised cause she didn't see not one other girl, now she knew why Dilandau was so mad.  
  
" A woman Folken is letting a woman join"   
  
" I'm just wondering why Lord Dilandau would allow it"  
  
" She probably can't fight"   
  
" Yeah"  
  
Alita looked around at the soldiers as she caught there gaze with her red eyes.  
  
" Look she has the same color of eyes as Dilandau" there voices echoed.  
  
"QUIET" Dilandau yelled  
  
The slayers voices died the instant they heard his voice.  
  
" Why aren't you training instead of just standing there like a bunch of drones" Dilandau said keeping his gaze on Alita." And you come with me" Dilandau pointed at Alita and leaded her into his private training area.   
  
Without warning Dilandau threw a hard punch into her stomach knocking the wind out of her. " That's for your stupid riddle" Dilandau said. Alita caught her breath and got up and locked gazes with Dilandau. He punched her against her jaw bone and sent her flying across the room." That's for distracting my slayers" Dilandau said standing waiting for the plea of mercy, but it never came she just stood up. Also to Dilandau surprise she licked the blood away from her broken lip and then smiled, confusing Dilandau even more. Dilandau then got furious and punched her across the face with such force that the Dragonslayers could hear the flesh against flesh contact. "That's for making me look bad in front of Folken" Dilandau said simply. Alita laid bleeding on the floor got up and faced the anger of Dilandau. The Dilandau sent one final blow to the side of her head sending her flying and hitting the opposite wall, hearing the sickening crack of the back of her head colliding with the wall. " And That's for staring at me" Dilandau said exiting the room.   
  
Dilandau walked into the slayers training room and signaled to Migel to come to him. " Migel I want you to go to my training room and take our new soldier to medical bay. Migel bowed slightly and exited the room. He walked up to the door and the heard the silent curses coming from inside. Migel walked in and seen the girl walking across the room to retrieve her sword, when she picked it up she turned and seen Migel. Not knowing he was there she jumped a little.  
  
" Sorry I didn't mean to startle you , I was just coming to take you to the medical bay" Migel said softly after he seen her wounds. He knew what it felt like to get hit by Dilandau but non of them were treated like this on the first day. " Are you all right?" Migel asked still not exactly trusting her.  
  
" Do I look all right to you" Alita recognized him as one of the boys that were whispering about her.  
  
" No but I just thought I'd ask" Migel rolled his eyes on her rudeness. " Well I should take you and get you fixed up" Migel said signaling for her to follow.  
  
" Its not like I have a choice" Alita walked up to him and let him lead the way.  
  
They made there way the medical bay and Alita was cleaned up and was told that she may become dizzy at times but its nothing to worry about. Migel was waiting for Alita to finish in the medical room so he could take her back to the training room. Alita walked out of the small room and had to squint her eyes because of the brightness of the light. Then she caught sight of Migel and rolled her eyes.  
  
" So I guess your here to take me back" Alita said  
  
" yeah' Migel said  
  
They both stayed silent during the walk back but before they made it all the way back they ran into Folken.  
  
" What happened?" Folken asked after seeing Alita's bandages  
  
" A little strength test" Alita smirked.  
  
" well come with me I have to talk to you about some thing." Folken motioned for her to follow, and as they turned the corner Migel was left standing there alone and confused. Migel finally came to his senses and walked back to the training area.  
  
Authors note:  
  
here's another chapter. I know my story has bad timing and that comes from me I have horrible timing. Well Please review and let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions just tell me.  
  
Thanz 


	6. The on going evil that is yet to be noti...

The anger of untouched water  
  
They made there way the medical bay and Alita was cleaned up and was told that she may become dizzy at times but its nothing to worry about. Migel was waiting for Alita to finish in the medical room so he could take her back to the training room. Alita walked out of the small room and had to squint her eyes because of the brightness of the light. Then she caught sight of Migel and rolled her eyes.  
  
" So I guess your here to take me back" Alita said  
  
" yeah' Migel said  
  
They both stayed silent during the walk back but before they made it all the way back they ran into Folken.  
  
" What happened?" Folken asked after seeing Alita's bandages  
  
" A little strength test" Alita smirked.  
  
" well come with me I have to talk to you about some thing." Folken motioned for her to follow, and as they turned the corner Migel was left standing there alone and confused. Migel finally came to his senses and walked back to the training area.  
  
  
Chapter 6 : The on going evil yet to be noticed  
  
" So what did you need to talk about?" Alita asked Folken with a hint of danger in her voice.  
  
" I just wanted to ask you a few questions" Folken said simply.  
  
" all right but I'm not sure if I will be able to answer your questions" Alita said slightly turning her gaze towards her ring on her right hand. This ring had a lot of memories carved into the small shiny gem. The ring was bought by her father in China when he was there on business. Alita had always been close to her father and that's where she gets her more boyish personality.   
  
" well Dilandau finally filled me in on his little attack on my brother and yourself, and some of the events caught my eye" Folken said looking straight at Alita, boring a hole right through her.  
  
" well what do you want to know, I am serving you now so I have to tell you everything I can" Alita said with disgust.  
  
" Well first of all how did you find out you were part of the mystic tribe of the forgotten forest?" Folken asked wondering if she knew or if she was told.  
  
" When Dilandau attacked and I started to fall and voice within me told me i was part of the tribe and that I had to save Van, and that's when I came out of the trance and saved Van" Alita said looking at Folken with ' watch your back' written all over her face.  
  
" Why did you use your powers after you saved Van from falling" Folken asked fascinated in what might trigger her powers.  
  
" I felt that Dilandau would just attack again, so I had to stun him enough to get Van back and heal his wounds" Alita said sincerely.  
  
" How did you obtain the amount of power that you have?" Folken questioned.  
  
" I'm not sure, I just know that I was able to do it" Alita said ' matter of factly"  
  
" Well that's all for now, if I think of anything else I'll come and ask. Also the slayers are having dinner right now but if you want to eat in your room I'll arrange it" Folken said trying to gain her trust.  
  
" Well thank you that would be nice since I don't think that Im fitting in very well" Alita said walking towards the door.  
  
" Why do should you think that?" Folken asked sitting down on a near by chair.  
  
" Well why shouldn't I think that, you seen how they reacted to me in training" Alita said facing the door.  
  
" Well it all takes time, and make sure you don't get Dilandau mad again" Folken suggested  
  
" Well it wasn't just me that got him mad!" Alita was angry that Folken pinned the blame just on her.  
  
" all right just don't get in his way" Folken said trying to calm Alita down. All of a sudden Alita felt a power in her stomach and then there was a voice in her head.  
  
" Alita" The soft voice filled her mind.   
  
" yes" Alita was wondering who this person was  
  
" I am a spirit of one of the members of the tribe, I have come to help you, some one has challenged your pride and your abilities." The spirit replied.  
  
" all right what am I supposed to do?" Alita asked while using her mind to communicate.  
  
" Let me talk to Folken right now and then I will help you develop your powers" After the spirit said this Alita's eyes started to glow and she started to hover 2 inches off the ground. She turned and looked at Folken, he was slightly startled by Alita's eyes but knew it wasn't totally Alita speaking.  
  
" Well Folken if Dilandau tries to hit me again it will hurt him more than me" The spirit threatened.  
  
" Alita I know that Dilandau may have hurt you the first time but that is how he seems strong" Folken said Just hoping that Dilandau doesn't mess with girl until he has warned him.  
  
" Well if pain and blood is strength I have all the strength in the world" Alita and the spirit said together.  
  
With that Alita left and Folken was thinking on what he got himself into. Alita was walking through the corridor and heading towards her room when Dilandau swiftly turned the corner and they collided with each other.  
  
" Watch where your going!" Dilandau spat.  
  
" I wasn't the one turning the corner like a bat out of hell" Alita retorted.  
  
" Why you...." Dilandau said while he pulled his hand back to slap Alita. When his hand was about a centimeter away from her face his hand was forced back which made him loose his balance. Dilandau fell and hit floor hard, and he silently cursed his balance. He got up and gave Alita a death glare and started to speak.  
  
" How did you do that?" Dilandau said frustrated that this girl was able to knock him down.   
  
" what I only blocked your attack like a real soldier should, even if it is from there commanding officer." Alita said with pride.  
  
" well make sure that you don't do it again, you are under my command and I have the right to kill you at any time." Dilandau said trying to scare the woman before him.  
  
" Yes, Lord Dilandau" Alita said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Dilandau just walked away frustrated with Alita's stubborn attitude.  
  
Alita was actually glad that she made Dilandau mad, it made her feel good.   
  
Authors note:  
  
I know this chapter is short but I have been suffering from writers block and didn't have any other ideas. There are new twists in the story, let me know what you think of it.  
  
Please Review and let me know what you think and what you may want to see happen.  
  
Thanz later days. 


	7. The Unraveled past

The anger of untouched water  
  
Author's note:   
  
Thank you all for your reviews, they helped me get some ideas on what to write for the next chapter.   
And this chapter is dedicated to all those people that reviewed.  
  
This chapter is a flash back on Alita's past before the accident.  
  
Chapter 7: The unraveled past.  
  
As Alita was thinking about how she pissed Dilandau off, and making herself smile she stepped into her room. She changed out of her uniform and took a hot bath. After she got dressed into her pajamas she grabbed a small blanket. Her eyes were transfixed on the glittering lights strung upon a blanket of velvet. Alita wrapped herself with the soft blanket and took a seat in a chair by the window. As she gazed at the small twinkling lights she closed her eyes and took a look at what her life has been through.  
  
~* Flash back*~  
  
" Hey Pacho" Kyle yelled. Pacho is Alita's nickname from her older brother Kyle. Kyle was 7 years older than Alita, which gave her some disadvantages in arguments.   
  
" Yeah" Alita yelled back as she took her attention away from her computer.   
  
" Mom wants to talk to you" he yelled with a tone that made it seem that she was in trouble.  
  
" Ok, be right there" Alita said logging off of her programs. Alita ran down the stairs and skidded across the hardwood floor of the living room.   
  
" Watch out, your going to injure some one, namely me" Kyle said standing right behind her.  
  
" Well sorry, mister stand in the middle of the floor" Alita shot a sarcastic comment to her older brother.  
  
" I accept your apology" He said with a smirk on his face. Alita stood on her tiptoes trying to reach his eye level. When that failed she pulled her fist back and punched him in the arm. " Oww, why do you punch so hard, I was only joking" Kyle questioned  
  
" Sorry, and what did you call me down for?" Alita asked  
  
" Mom wanted to talk to you" following Kyle's reply he did a doom hum( du du DUUUU)  
  
Alita simply said, " ok" And with that she walked to the kitchen where her mom spends most of her spare time baking.   
  
" Hey mom" Alita said giving her mom a hug.  
  
" Oh hey Ally, sit down" Alita's mom motioned to the chair next to her. Alita has always admired her mom, she was beautiful and was wise for her age. But Alita has always been with her father rather than her mother. Alita sat down and looked at her mother with curiosity in her eyes.  
  
" yes what is it mom, you seem... nervous?" Alita asked taking in the fidgeting her mother was doing.  
  
" Well Ally, Im not very good at keeping secrets as you know," her mom giggled " and your father is better at talking to you than I am, since your so close to him" The youthful mother changed her gaze from the face of her daughter to the floor.   
  
" Well you can tell me anything mom, I am the strongest one in the family" Alita giggled at her own comment.  
  
" Well your father is going on another business trip, but this one may be longer than the others" Now the mother was fiddling through the small pile of papers that laid an arms length away.  
  
" What? Where is he going, and why didn't he tell me?" Alita asked knowing that her mother would just say that she didn't know and that she should go speak with her father. Alita got up from the table before her mother could say anything. She wore a pained expression upon her face as she raced to her fathers study. She knocked knowing that her father would tell her to have respect for his work and she wouldn't get a word in before he shooed her out.  
  
" Come in" Alita heard her father say to her. Alita opened the large oak door and walked in.  
  
" Father how come you didn't tell me about your trip?" Alita asked looking at her father waiting for her father to turn from his computer and answer some of her questions.  
  
" I knew you would be mad, and look I was right," He said glancing up at her " Just the look on your face is enough to say that 10 times over" He said typing something and then looking up at his sad/mad daughter.  
  
" Well I should be mad, I thought you said you would be here" Alita looked for emotions that played on her dad's face.  
  
" I know, I promised to be here for your birthday," Her father looked at her with 'Im sorry' in his eyes "But I've gotten something to make up for it" The father smiled and picked something up off the floor and handed it to his young child.   
  
" what is it?" Alita asked gazing at the nicely wrapped gift that she held in her hands.  
  
" Open it and find out" He suggested. Alita carefully unwrapped the gift and her eyes widened with shock. It was the samurai sword that she was eyeing in the magazine.   
  
Alita through her arms around her fathers neck and said, " Thank you Thank you Thank you"   
  
" So I guess Im some what forgiven for missing your 8th birthday" He asked softly.  
  
" Some what but you have to come back as soon as you can," She said with a serious tone " Just where are you going any way?" Alita asked totally forgetting that her father was leaving.  
  
" Im going to China to do some business there for the company" He said turning his attention back to his computer.  
  
" Will you be back in time to see me in the fencing tournament" Alita asked, her voice strung with false hope.   
  
" Im not sure honey, but I will try my hardest" he said getting up and picking his daughter up and carrying her to the living room.  
  
" I know you will, but can you bring me back some thing please?" Alita asked giving into the small child she should be.   
  
" Sure, don't I always?" He said smiling at the small girl.  
  
" Yes, well when are you going?" She asked  
  
" I accually have to go tonight" He said looking at his wrist watch.  
  
" Tonight, well can I help you pack?" Alita questioned.  
  
" Sure" Alita's dad took her hand and led her up the stairs and into her parents bedroom.  
  
After Alita spent the whole day with her father, the time neared for his departure. Her father stood at the door, and everyone was saying there good-byes.   
  
" Im going to miss you dad" both Kyle and Alita said in unison.  
  
" well Im going to miss you, and be good for your mother" There father said in a commanding voice.  
  
" We will" They both said.  
  
" Come back soon" There mom said and gave a kiss to her departing husband.  
  
There father opened the door and waved good bye and left.   
  
~* The Fanelian Kingdom*~  
  
Van was getting really worried about Alita, he couldn't sense her presence any where near the castle. And now that Sheris was hurt he didn't know if Alita was ok. He sent some of his soldiers out to search for her but he didn't have any idea where to start. Van had a feeling that he had to protect this girl, like he had to protect Hitomi. All of a sudden he seen a bright flash coming from the forest,he gasped and wondered what it was. His thoughts instantly went to Hitomi........  
  
Author's note:  
  
Hey this was part one of her flash back, Im going to post the second part soon. Please let me know what you think, and any advice would be much appreciated.  
  
Du du DUUUUUUU I wonder what the flash of light was, you'll find out next chapter well c ya  
  
Thanz later days. 


	8. Past revealed, and known to the world

The anger of untouched water.  
  
" well Im going to miss you, and be good for your mother" There father said in a commanding voice.  
  
" We will" They both said.  
  
" Come back soon" There mom said and gave a kiss to her departing husband.  
  
There father opened the door and waved good bye and left.   
  
Chapter 8: Past revealed, and known to the world.  
  
After 2 months had past since Alita seen her father there was a knock at the door. The small 8 year old ran up to the window and through the drapes aside gazing at the entrance of her home. A wide grin grew upon the face of the young girl, as she seen the person she had been longing to see after two months. She raced to the door before her older brother reached the living room entrance. Alita grasped the metal handle that would open the door that stood in the way of her and her father hugging. She flung the door open and lunged at her father, with open arms. They both embraced each other for a while, just to get the feeling that they were together again.  
  
" hey sweety" Alita's dad said while picking her up with one arm and picking up his luggage with the other.  
  
" I'm so glad your back, and you came back before the tournament" She said with a smile.  
  
" Yeah I wouldn't miss it for the world" He said with a smile on his face while he put her down.  
  
" Dad close your eyes I have a surprise for you, and make sure there closed" She yelled while she ran to her room. He closed his eyes and stood at the door until he heard the small foot steps enter the living room. " Hold out your hand" she commanded. He did as he was told,he held his hand out towards the small voice. He felt the soft touch of her hand brush against his own and knew what she was going to say next.  
  
" Now put your hand behind your back and open your eyes," She said standing in front of her father " And then walk into your office, shut the door and then you can look at it" She said, thinking of her family's tradition when you gave a gift for no reason.   
  
( A/n: Also you may be thinking about the sword he gave her but that was a birthday gift)  
  
The father put his hand behind his back, picked up his bags with his free hand, and walked into his office. He opened his hand to reveal what his daughter had given him. His eyes started to well up with tears as he gazed at the small gift. It was a small rose carved out of wood. He was speechless at the flower, for he never new his daughter would make such a beautiful gift for him. He knew they had a special bond, a lot stronger than what she had with her brother or her mother.   
  
Alita stood out side her fathers office, patiently waiting for a reaction from her gift. She wanted to know if the gift was good enough for her father. He was everything to her, her brother just bugged her and her mother was to nervous all the time. Finally her father walked out of his office, with tear filled eyes.  
  
" What's wrong dad, are you ok?" Alita held a expression of worry on her face and in her eyes.  
  
" Yes I'm fine, this is so beautiful Ally, thank you" her father embraced her, holding her close not wanting to let her go.   
  
" Im glad you like it, I was afraid you wouldn't like it." Alita admitted to her father.  
  
  
~* Back at Fanelia*~  
  
Van had told the guards to hold off the search until morning since it would be useless looking in the dark. After all the guards returned to there posts Van set out to find out who the pillar of light may have brought... or taken away.  
  
After Van had been riding his horse for well over an hour, his eyes searching for some sign of something. He finally came upon a small pond that held the glow of the two moons. The low blue gleam gave the area a eerie setting as the fog hung low to the ground. Van dismounted his horse and letting the large animal take a break. His eyes scanning the ground and his heart pounding, reliving the love he had once pushed away. The dark brown orbs came across a limp figure lying in the damp grass. Van ran until he was leaning over the person, he turned them over and gasped. It was Hitomi!  
  
Van looked over her and seen she had changed drastically. She had grown out her hair and it ended at about her waist, her curves had been more defined, and her face had matured. He picked her up gently so not to further injure her just in case she had any injuries. He gracefully jumped up onto the horse and started towards Fanelia.  
  
  
Authors note:  
  
I sorry this is really short, but I can't think of any ideas at the moment. I have the ending all planned out but I can't just end it, it has to build up to it to create the effect I want. Please R&R and suggestions, I NEED suggestions. Also if you like the story line of this story you will like my other fic, ' The sorrows from within' but if you don't like sad stories I DON"T advise that story. 


	9. A New Begining

The anger of untouched water.  
  
" What's wrong dad, are you ok?" Alita held a expression of worry on her face and in her eyes.  
  
" Yes I'm fine, this is so beautiful Ally, thank you" her father embraced her, holding her close not wanting to let her go.   
  
" Im glad you like it, I was afraid you wouldn't like it." Alita admitted to her father.  
  
  
~* Back at Fanelia*~  
  
Van had told the guards to hold off the search until morning since it would be useless looking in the dark. After all the guards returned to there posts Van set out to find out who the pillar of light may have brought... or taken away.  
  
After Van had been riding his horse for well over an hour, his eyes searching for some sign of something. He finally came upon a small pond that held the glow of the two moons. The low blue gleam gave the area a eerie setting as the fog hung low to the ground. Van dismounted his horse and letting the large animal take a break. His eyes scanning the ground and his heart pounding, reliving the love he had once pushed away. The dark brown orbs came across a limp figure lying in the damp grass. Van ran until he was leaning over the person, he turned them over and gasped. It was Hitomi!  
  
Van looked over her and seen she had changed drastically. She had grown out her hair and it ended at about her waist, her curves had been more defined, and her face had matured. He picked her up gently so not to further injure her just in case she had any injuries. He gracefully jumped up onto the horse and started towards Fanelia.  
  
Also I apologize to everyone who has read this story. I was just notified that in my 7th chapter I made Alita 8 and in chapter 8 I forgot to make her nine. My sincere apologies  
  
Chapter 9: A new beginning.  
  
Van had fallen asleep in a chair, his head propped up by his right hand. His face showed exhaustion, and lack of sleep. He had stayed up through the night wondering if all this was real or if it was just a dream. Hitomi was fast asleep, and seemed to be more at ease than she was when she first was brought here. It was still only a few hours since Van found Hitomi but he desperately wanted her to wake up.   
  
~* In Alita's room*~  
  
She had opened her eyes noticing that she had been sitting there from some time. Suddenly a voice entered her mind.  
  
" Alita" The voice said softly, not to startle the girl.  
  
" Yes" She said closing her eyes knowing partially who it was.  
  
" I think you should spend less time focusing on your past and start working on your future" The voice said as a suggestion.  
  
" And what is to be my future, stuck in this world fighting all my life. That's what I did on my planet, I fought and I don't want to fight and kill I just want to fight to better my skills." She silently argued with the spirit.  
  
" And you will better your skill, far more than you could on Earth, But you were brought here to protect this planet and its people. You must for fill the prophecy." The spirit said trying to convince Alita that this is her destiny.  
  
" Why me? Why must I be the only one that can for fill this so called prophecy? Also who are you to decide what I must do?" Alita asked, wanting to get some answers.  
  
" My name is Mitsuko, The child of light. I have been the keeper of the peace for many years. But now the fate of this planet is in your hands. You can either give into the darkness, or emerge into the light." The spirit said with a soft, and gentle voice.  
  
" But why me? Huh, I mean I didn't have anything special about me until after I came here. Now I have wings, and powers beyond my imagination." Alita said thinking upon the day she found out she had the magical advantages.  
  
" The reason you, Alita, have been chosen to for fill this destiny is that you have the power within yourself, and that you have only lost the will to stay on your world. Also the suffering you've seen is part of it." Mitsuko said, her voice trailing off.  
  
" Ok," Alita silently shook her head at the explanation. " And how am I suppose to save this world?" Alita asked.  
  
" With your strength, your heart and your determination," The wise spirit inwardly smiled to herself, knowing this young girl could do this. " Alita, close your eyes and focus on my voice"   
  
" Ok, I'll try" Alita closed her eyes and ran Mitsuko's voice though her head. Suddenly Alita seen a woman with long flowing black hair, and bright silver eyes. The woman started to walk towards Alita and started to speak.  
  
"So, Alita, we finally meet." Mitsuko said giving a small smile towards the confused girl.  
  
" Are you Mitsuko?" Alita asked looking like she was so confused, everything would pass over her head if nothing was explained.  
  
"Yes, Indeed I am" Mitsuko said softly.  
  
Alita now knew who the spirit woman was, and what she looked like. She seen the hope in her eyes, the gentleness in her movements, and the glow of power that shown like the sun. Alita now knew if she didn't help, no one could.  
  
" Alright, I will help this planet, but I sure hope I don't let them down." Alita said thinking on her future adventure, but put a smile on her face. " well I can try and help them like I couldn't help my family." And thats when Alita opened her eyes.  
  
" Thank you, Alita, this planet will honor your effort. And I will be back soon to help you develop your powers." Mitsuko's voice dissappeared into the darkness of her mind.  
  
  
  
  
Authors note:  
  
Theres another chapter, sorry it took so long. I had to go around my writers block. Its also really short but its a start.  
  
I hope you like it, and please R&R, I like the suggestions. 


	10. A burden that can only be lifted with ef...

The anger of untouched water.  
  
Alita now knew who the spirit woman was, and what she looked like. She seen the hope in her eyes, the gentleness in her movements, and the glow of power that shown like the sun. Alita now knew if she didn't help, no one could.  
  
" Alright, I will help this planet, but I sure hope I don't let them down." Alita said thinking on her future adventure, but put a smile on her face. " well I can try and help them like I couldn't help my family." And thats when Alita opened her eyes.  
  
" Thank you, Alita, this planet will honor your effort. And I will be back soon to help you develop your powers." Mitsuko's voice dissappeared into the darkness of her mind.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Thanz for the reviews, And also I wanted to thank the author darkgoddess for recommending my stories on her personal fic.  
  
Also this chapter or really all my fics are dedicated to my closest friends. So thanz for being there and I hope that your lives are always filled with happyness.  
  
Im also going to apologize for not updating for awhile, I haven't been able to get time just to focus of my fic and my time is limited to update. But don't stop reading, cause I will update.  
  
Please R&R and let me know what you would want happen.  
  
Chapter 10: A burden that could only be lifted with effort.  
  
Alita was thinking of her previous encounter with the spirit, and sighed. Since she had come to this planet she had figured out that she had wings, powers and the whole fate and destiny rested in her hands. There was a slow knock on her door that broke her out of her deepened thoughts.  
  
" Its not locked, and if it was, you certainly have the key!" Alita stated coldly. The door slowly opened and it was the tall blue haired man.  
  
" well how is our new recruite?" Folken asked, a smirk tugged at his lips.  
  
" Well, I could be better" Alita replied, giving a death glare.  
  
" Well thet me know what would make you feel better, and I will see what I can do?" Folken asked.  
  
" You letting me go, that's what would make me feel better." Alita shouted into the face of the tall man.  
  
" Well im sorry but you'll have to be feeling less than perfect for now, until you get settled in." Folken stated snickering at the girl that had a death glare in her eyes.  
  
" Well then leave me alone, if you do not wish to help me I will do it on my own. And I will do it." Alita said turning towards the window, her back facing him.   
  
" Well that's one wish I can grant." And with that Folken slowly exited the room.  
  
Alita let out a large breath that she hadn't known that she was holding. She always felt uneasy with Folken, and never liked to be in a room alone with him. He always gave her a glance, that made shivers run up and down the length of her spine.   
  
" Now Im glad he's gone" Alita said quietly to herself. " Now I might be able to get to sleep without having to worry about him looming over me, every second of the day." Alita made her way over to the large bed, covered in pure black sheets and shining white pillows. She slowly descended upon the bed and let her eyes slide shut, but what she didn't notice was the crimson eyes that followed her every move, studied her expression, and watched her until she fell into a restless sleep.  
  
As the night wore on, Alita's sleep was less than peaceful. She was seeing images that she didn't care to see. They flashed in her mind, racing, and making her think about the pictures she was seeing. But then it hit full blown, she was standing in a field with lush green grass, accented by beautiful white flowers. As she was gazing at the perfect paradise it was engulfed in a deep red flames. She raised her hands to shield her face from the wild flames. But to her surprise the flames weren't hot, they were amazingly cool.   
  
When she felt the cool blaze, she opened her eyes and seen that she was no longer in the burning realm, but in a castle room. Alita recognized this room as Van's bed chambers, and there was a figure in the arm chair by the window. She walked up to the sleeping form and smiled. It was Van, and he looked calm and collected in his sleep. By now Alita had noticed that she was again wearing her black cloths, and cloak that concealed her face.  
  
For some reason Van must have sensed that she was there and opened his eyes and drew his sword. He now stood in front of a tall cloaked being and didn't know who it was.  
  
" Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?" Van asked wanting to know who woul want to be in here with himself or Hitomi. ( remember, Hitomi is there)   
  
" Hold it Van, I will not bring you any harm" A gentle voice floated out from under the deep hood.  
  
" How do you know my name? And why should I trust you?" Van spat out, but having a feling that he knew who this person was.  
  
" I know your name because you helped me when I was here last. And as of trusting me, I returned Sheris didn't I?" Alita said while she was removing her hood. A small gasp slipped from Van's lips and he lowered his sword.  
  
" Alita?" Van said simply.  
  
" Yes" Alita slowly nodded.   
  
" Are you alright? Where are you? Have they hurt you?" Van suddenly asked questions without taking a breath.  
  
"Im fine, but I don't want to trouble you with my where abouts. You seem to have your own worries." She replyed.  
  
" So you know?" Van looked puzzled.  
  
" Know what?" Alita looked as clue less as Van did.  
  
Van motioned towards the large bed. There was a small figure lying underneath heavy covers, and something inside of her knew who it was.  
  
" Hitomi" Alita slowly breathed, barely being heard by Van.  
  
' how did she know?' Van asked himself.  
  
Alita slowly walked over to the frail form of her once best friend. She knew it was a vision, and that Van and herself were part of it and she knew he had seen the same thing as she did. The exception of the flaming paridise.   
  
As if on cue Hitomi opened her eyes.   
  
" Alita...?" Hitomi asked as if she had been awake for hours, so alert that she knew what was going around her. " How are you here, I told you only alittle bit about this place, before the accident. But now your here and Im afraid you are part of the flaming field. " Hitomi looked so worried for her friend.  
  
" I'm sorry... Hitomi" Alita drooped her head as her body started to deteriorate into the air.   
  
" Alita" Hitomi screamed, now she was sitting up in the large bed. Covered in cold sweat, she looked over at Van who stood at the window, now looking at Hitomi. " Van please tell me Alita isn't here?" Hitomi now looked Van right in the eyes and hoped to god that it wasn't true and it was a dream. And her emotions were mixing as she was here with her true love and her best friend might be indanger and that she had gone through a lot to.  
  
" Im sorry Hitomi, but she is here, and she's missing. Also she has a lot of power, and Im afraid someone might be trying to use that power." Van now had his gaze on the floor, trying to find a reason.  
  
" No....." That was all that was going to come out of Hitomi's mouth for now.   
  
  
  
  
Authors Note :   
  
There's another chapter, I know its short but its better than nothing. I know a lot of people Like Hitomi,so I thought I should put her in the story. Well Please R&R and give me some ideas that you would like to happen.  
  
Thanz to all who reviewed, bye bye for now.  
  
Later days. 


	11. Answers are needed, but what they get is...

The anger of untouched water.  
  
" I'm sorry... Hitomi" Alita drooped her head as her body started to deteriorate into the air.   
  
" Alita" Hitomi screamed, now she was sitting up in the large bed. Covered in cold sweat, she looked over at Van who stood at the window, now looking at Hitomi. " Van please tell me Alita isn't here?" Hitomi now looked Van right in the eyes and hoped to god that it wasn't true and it was a dream. And her emotions were mixing as she was here with her true love and her best friend might be indanger and that she had gone through a lot to.  
  
" Im sorry Hitomi, but she is here, and she's missing. Also she has a lot of power, and Im afraid someone might be trying to use that power." Van now had his gaze on the floor, trying to find a reason.  
  
" No....." That was all that was going to come out of Hitomi's mouth for now.   
Authors Note:  
  
I hope you liked my last chapter, Im going to be updating more but shorter chapters. Unless you don't like it like that or I feel like sitting down and writing a long chapter. Most likely that I don't have enough time to type  
  
I  
  
Please R&R and let me know what you would want happen.  
  
Chapter 11: Answers are needed, but what they get is more questions.  
~* At the Fanelian castle*~  
  
Hitomi sat upright in the large bed for a while, just thinking. She knew something was wrong on Geae but didn't know her long time friend would be involved. She then closed her eyes and let out a deep breath that she had been holding. Van just sat there, still thinking on what they could be using her for.  
  
" Van...," Hitomi silently breathed out his name.  
  
" Yes Hitomi?" Van asked, knowing this was hard for her, but he didn't know the half of it.  
  
" I haven't seen Alita in over a year and a half, but she has changed so much. And now I know that she is going to be the person that we rely on in this new adventure." Hitomi told Van as she looked at the spot that Alita once sat. A single tear slipping down her face.   
  
" What do you mean 'new adventure '...Hitomi?" Van asked taking a seat next to her.  
  
" I had another vision, it was the first in a year or so. And it was about Geae, and it wasn't good." Hitomi said lowering her head.  
  
Van knew that this wasn't a good sign, since Hitomi's visions were always right unless altered.   
  
" What was it about?" Van asked wanting to know what was to come of this planet, and his country.  
  
" All of Geae was at war, and no one could tell who was friend or foe. And my friend Alita, was fighting for all of Geae, then I heard a voice. It said ' your friend is the key to the ultimate power. It is up to her weather to use it or not. But, she may not survive.' .....and the fate of Geae is no longer in my hands, Van, its in hers." Hitomi started to shed more and more tears until small rivers coursed down her sloped cheeks.   
  
Van seen Hitomi's salty tears and it ripped his heart apart when he seen her like this. So Van wrapped his arms around her well toned body, trying to ease some of her pain.  
  
" Hitomi, you have to hold faith. If you don't have faith, she will not succeed." Van hugged Hitomi with all his strength, closing his eyes, hoping that this moment wouldn't end.  
  
Hitomi opened her watery eyes and looked at Van. He had changed, he was much stronger as she could tell by his physical appearance. On the other hand, she seen the wisdom he had, and it made him glow.  
  
AHHHH!!!!! I have writers block again. Please give me some Ideas. So short!!!  
Authors Note :   
  
Another chapter!!!! This is another short chapter, but hey at least I update. I could be one of those authors that don't update for like a year. But those people have more of a life than I do. HEHE. Oh wellz. Thank you if you reviewed my story before, and please keep reviewing. It gives me a reason to write. Please R&R.  
  
I also love to hear what you guys think about my fics.   
  
Thanz to all who reviewed, bye bye for now.  
  
Later days. 


End file.
